Monster
by Kaisoo Land
Summary: Maaf, tapi inilah akhirnya. Kau akan terkejut jika tahu ini dari awal pertemuan kita. KAISOO KADI. Maaf agak gaje, tapi gapapa deh baca aja. hwhwhw. KAISOO LAND SARANGHAJA!


Monster

Jongin n Kyungsoo

Ga ada ena-ena samsek. Baca aja kalo ga caya.

By Admin San

Happy reading.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam paling mengerikan untuk pemuda berusia 17 tahun ini.

Seperti ini kronologinya, pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari toko buku, toko buku itu sepi, hanya ada dia dan penjaga tokonya. Ia berencana membeli buku pelajaran dan sebuah komik. Setelah memilih buku yang akan dibeli pemuda itu langsung membayarnya di kasir.

Ia keluar dari toko buku tersebut. Sesaat setelah ia keluar dari toko tersebut, mulutnya tiba-tiba dibekap oleh saputangan yang terdapat obat biusnya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Pemuda itu langsung tak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan orang yang membekapnya tadi membawanya masuk kedalam mobil hitam. Dan mobil itu melesat pergi, bersama mobil lainnya di jalan raya.

Dan didalam kegelapan, tanpa sadar ada yang melihat aksi itu. Seseorang itupun mengikuti mobil tersebut.

...

Kim Jongin merasa bahwa saat ini ia sedang kurang kerjaan, mengikuti mobil yang entah ada siapa didalamnya. Tapi toh, sekarang ia sedang mengikuti mobil itu.

Mobil itu membawanya ke tempat yang sangat sepi, lalu mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan gudang kosong yang kumuh dan sudah tua.

1 menit kemudian pintu penumpang mobil itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang bapak-bapak yang sedang kesusahan menarik seorang pelajar SMA untuk keluar. Pelajar itu nampak menolak tapi sia-sia, karena kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan bapak-bapak tersebut.

Pemuda itu diseret paksa untuk masuk kedalam gudang tersebut, dan ya, pemuda itu beserta para penculik lainnya masuk.

Kim Jongin merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Sialan! Kenapa aku menjadi penasaran begini?" desis Jongin. Lalu ia turun dari motor sport-nya.

...

"Euh euh! Ugh! Le- le- ppash!"

"Ha, diam kau anak kecil. Sebelum kami melepasnya, kami ingin menghajarmu dulu," ucap seseorang yang memakai pakaian hitam dan memakai sebuah anting atau cincin atau apalah itu di bibirnya yang hitam. Uh.

"Tapi, bos, bagaimana jika kita memperkosanya dulu, haha!" tawar seorang dibagian kiri orang yang dipanggil "bos" tadi.

"Ttti- dakkh!" ucap pemuda yang sedang dibekap mulutnya oleh saputangan yang bau, agak kesusahan.

"Uh, bos bagaimana ini, dia tidak mau?" celetuk seorang pemuda berkulit putih yang wajahnya sangat datar seperti lantai.

"Ah, buang-buang waktu saja. Cepat lakukan!"

"Ayyeee~" kedua pemuda tersebut menghampiri pemuda tersebut dan mengangkat badan pemuda itu agar bangun –pemuda tadi duduk dilantai, dengan keadaan tangan diikat di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menculikmu?" tanya bos tadi.

Dan dihadiahi gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban dari pemuda itu.

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyung Soo, bukankah begitu namamu?"

"..."

"Nama yang indah~ seindah tubuhnya, haha!"

 _Siapapun tolong aku!_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Pria tadi mendekat ke tubuh Kyungsoo. Tangannya meraih dagu Kyungsoo, mengangkat dagu itu agar Kyungsoo melihatnya.

"Hei tatap aku, manis." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya kemana saja agar tidak bertatap muka dengan orang yang sedang mencengkeram dagunya.

"Cih!"

 _Siapapun itu tolong aku! Ah, bodohnya kau Kyungsoo mana ada orang yang tiba-tiba menolongmu di saat-saat seperti ini!_ Batin Kyungsoo, miris.

"Hei kau, pecundang. Kalau main jangan keroyokan begitu dong! Tidak berniat untuk berbagi bersamaku?" tiba-tiba suara lain datang dari arah pintu. _Semoga dia berniat menolongku!_

Si bos menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ada seseorang yang datang dan sudah jelas orang itu bukan anak buahnya. Lalu siapa dia?

"Pecundang? Siapa yang kau sebut pecundang, bodoh?" ujar pemuda berkulit putih berwajah datar, anak buah dari si bos.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kalian, hah?" tunjuk pemuda, yang sedang kalian terka siapakah gerangan tersebut. Pemuda yang dimaksud adalah Kim Jongin. "Jangan coba-coba sakiti anak itu!" desis Jongin, entahlah Jongin hanya ingin menyelamatkan anak yang sedang dibekap itu. Jongin melihat wajah anak yang sudah tidak berdaya itu. Air mata terus-terusan meleleh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan campuri urusan orang lain," desis si bos dengan nada mengancam, namun Jongin tak takut sama sekali.

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah aku pergi," Jongin berbalik ke arah pintu keluar, dengan seringaian tipis yang muncul di bibirnya, ia menoleh. "Jangan salahkan aku kalo anak itu berteriak minta tolong."

"Ttt-tolong-hh! Uh! Ak-akk-aku!"

 _See?_

Dan dengan hitungan sepersekian detik, Jongin langsung melayangkan tinju dan tendangan di selangkangan kepada anak buah si bos yang sedang memegangi tangan kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo. Kedua orang itu tersungkur. Dengan cepat dia membuka kaitan yang ada di belakang tubuh Kyungsoo. Belum sempat ia menoleh. Punggungnya sudah ditimpuk dengan kayu yang lumayan besar. Sakit, tapi masa bodoh. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan dirinya dan pemuda itu dan juga membunuh bajingan tengik yang berusaha meninju wajahnya.

Namun, Jongin berhasil mengelak.

 _ **Bugh!**_

 _ **Brak!**_

 _ **Krek!**_

Terdengar bunyi tulang patah, ya Jongin berhasil mematahkan tulang lengan bos itu. Saat anak buahnya sibuk dengan keadaan bosnya, Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang meringkuk di lantai yang dingin dan berdebu.

" _Kaja_." Ajak Jongin dengan mengulurkan lengannya dengan senyuman tipis. Tetapi hanya keheningan yang didapat. "Ayo... sebelum mereka kembali melihat kita."

Dan Kyungsoo menggamit uluran tangan Jongin. "K-kau tidak jahat, kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan takut-takut.

Jongin terkekeh dengan balasan Kyungsoo.

"Setelah aku menolongmu, ini adalah kata pertama yang kau tujukan kepadaku? Tidak ingin bilang terima kasih, hm?" Kini mereka sudah sampai diluar gudang tersebut, tepat dihadapan mereka ada motor sport berwarna hitam milik Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk. "Oh, terimakasih Tuan. Terimakasih telah menolongku. Tanpa pertolonganmu aku-

"Sssshh! Terimakasih saja cukup, jangan terlalu panjang. Intinya tetap sama, kan?"

"... iya," balas Kyungsoo, lirih.

"Kalau begitu, naik?" tanya Jongin, sembari menyodorkan helm kepada Kyungsoo. "Kau mau kejadian tadi terulang lagi?" dan dihadiahi gelengan kepala dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerima helm tersebut dan naik dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hei! Daritadi kita berbicara tanpa tahu nama masing-masing," ucap Jongin, sambil kepalanya menoleh kebelakang. "Aku Kim Jongin, kau?"

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo namaku, Tuan."

"Apa aku setua itu, sampai-sampai kau panggil aku Tuan?" tanya Jongin dengan sinis namun dengan unsue bercandaan. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, Jongin yang melihat senyuman itu dari kaca spionnya pun tak kuasa menahan senyumannya. Juga.

"Lalu, apakah aku _sebocah_ itu, sampai-sampai kau memanggilku _anak_ tadi?" balas Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin.

 _ **Brum... Brum... Brum...**_

Tanpa membalasnya Jongin pun menancapkan gasnya, dan melaju ke jalan raya.

"Tuan, kita mau kemana?"

"Apartemenku tentu saja."

"Aaaahh, apa? Kenapa tidak ke rumahku saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengantar ke rumahmu, kalau aku sendiri tidak tahu alamatnya,"

Ah, iya! Kyungsoo lupa memberi tahu. "Rumahku di daerah Gangnam, apa Tuan tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Hei, kau mengejekku, ya? Ya jelas aku tahu, dong. Alamat rumah orang tuaku juga di daerah situ."

"Maaf..."

"Dan lagi, jangan panggil aku Tuan, panggil aku Jongin saja. Umur tak jadi masalah untukku." Dan setelah mengatakan begitu Jongin langsung melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam. Maklum jalanan juga sudah sepi. Tapi, Jongin... tak tahukah kau seseorang yang duduk dibelakangmu sedang menahan jantungnya yang ingin copot karena itu?

...

Kyungsoo sudah sampai dirumahnya. Dengan selamat. Itu semua berkat Kim Jongin. Dan sekarang ia sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya. Kakaknya mungkin saja masih sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya makanya lembur dan belum pulang hingga detik ini. Jam 2 malam.

Kyungsoo jadi mengingat perkataan Jongin saat di depan rumahnya tadi.

" _Besok aku akan kesini, tunggu aku. Oh, iya boleh ku minta nomor ponselmu?"_

"Ah! Yang benar saja. Masa iya dia mau kesini lagi, oh jantungku."

...

Keesokannya, Jongin sudah tiba di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin sangat ingat betul ini rumah Kyungsoo. Jadi, dia memberi pesan kepada Kyungsoo (kemarin saat Jongin meminta nomor ponsel Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memberikannya).

 _ **Kyungsoo, aku sudah berada diluar. Cepat ya! –Jongin.**_

sedangkan Kyungsoo yang masih di kamar mandi tidak sadar kalau ponselnya mendapatkan pesan. Lalu setelah 5 menit berlalu, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang segar.

Dia mengambil ponselnya di nakas, menghidupkannya, dan melihat ada notifikasi dari nomor yang tidak diketahui. Lalu ia membukanya. Oh, dari Jongin.

Sesaat setelah dia membaca isi pesan tersebut, matanya membulat. Apa? Sudah ada diluar? Yang benar saja!

Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa ia menuruni tangga dan bergegas keluar. Namun yang didapatinya adalah Jongin juga kakaknya sedang berbincang-bincang di teras.

Auch, ada apa ini?

"Ah itu Kyungsoo sudah keluar," yang pertama menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo adalah kakaknya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari dilewati mereka dengan kenyamanan yang berujung pada keingintahuan kenapa perasaan mereka bisa jadi seperti itu.

Namun, saat Jongin mencari-cari jawabannya, maka jawabannya akan berujung pada sesuatu yang ia kilahi selama ini.

Jongin cinta Kyungsoo.

Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo, yang awalnya malu-malu dengan Jongin, sekarang ia terbuka dengan Jongin, mulai menjawab jawaban Jongin dengan ceria dan panjang. Biasanya Kyungsoo hanya berbicara sedikit dengan Jongin.

Ia merasa takut dengan Jongin.

Jongin selalu mendominasi bila bersama Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Di hari rabu malam kamis, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berbicara berdua di taman.

"Kyungsoo, i need to tell you, something."

"What's wrong? Why do you look so serious."

"Kyungsoo, jangan marah kepadaku, maaf jika aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, sebenarnya dunia kita berbeda. Dan seharusnya dari awal, aku tidak usah dekat denganmu, ini akan menyakitiku juga dirimu. Tapi, takdir berkata lain, ia ingin kita mengenal jauh, dan suatu hari, seperti hari ini, takdir akan memisahkan kita."

"... apa maksudmu? Aku... tidak mengerti."

"Kyungsoo," Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, dan meletakkannya didada sebelah kirinya.

Dag. Dig. Dug.

"Kau merasakan itu? Aku berdegub karenamu, tapi ini terlarang, Soo."

"Kenapa? Jelaaskan Kim?" tuntut Kyungsoo, air mata sudah berada dipelupuk matanya. Bersiap akan meluncur jika saja Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya.

"Karena aku... Monster. Jika aku terus berdekatan denganmu, maka kau akan hancur. Lebih baik kita menjauh sekarang, daripada aku melihatmu terluka karenaku." Jelas Jongin panjang lebar.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir seksi Jongin bertemu. Ciuman tanda cinta sekaligus perpisahan.

10 detik bibir mereka tetap menempel. Pada 5 detik berikutnya bibir Jongin yang lebih dulu bergerak, untuk mencecap seluruh bagian dari bibir Kyungsoo. Detik ke 5 detik dari 5 detik yang telah berlalu, mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Kurang lebih 20 detik bagi mereka untuk berciuman, ciuman yang manis.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi." Ujar Jongin dengan senyuman yang manis, yang tak lama lagi akan dirindukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Wush!

Tiba-tiba tubuh Jongin menghilang namun suara Jongin terus menggema di telinga Kyungsoo, "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, walaupun dunia kita berbeda, Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo!"

 _Now, we're back to the beginning..._

 _As stranger._

END MUAHAHAHA

.

.

.

Maaf buat kalian yang berekspetasi lebih terhadap ff ini, monster. Da akumah apa atuh yang gabisa buat ff, tapi bisanya mengkritisi ff. Hahahaha. Btw, happy maljum. Moga berkah.

Admin San.

"Gajah mati meninggalkan gading, manusia mati meninggalkan nama, readers pergi meninggalkan jejak."


End file.
